Mad People Talk Rubbesh!
by BakaProductions
Summary: Welsh girl causes havoc; She's a muggleborn in Slytherin! Warning: Violence, will be sexual themes, slap stick and a disturbing family tree. OC/George? Might be kinda confusing, but fun none the less!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline couldn't keep her eyes from wandering around. The very air were crackling with magic, and she felt excited butterflies burst in the pit of her stomach when a ghost flew over her head, causing a few of her soon-to-be classmates to scream. A smile grazed her lips and she studied the great, star-filled roof, which according to a boy named James, reflected the skies outside("I read it in 'Hogwarts, a History!', brilliant book!"). The giant room was filled with four huge tables, that were full of students in all ages. White candles floated in the air, casting an eerie glow over the white stone floors. The mighty animals portrayed on the four banners gave Caroline chills. Her attention went briefly to a pair of blue, twinkling eyes before they went to an ugly, old hat.

A deep voice rumbled gently, if that was possible, through her head.

_"Good morning to you, young and old,_

_such a delightful meeting, our future's been told!_

_One day the snake will shed,_

_the raven will fly,_

_the lion will roar,_

_and the badger will dig!_

The skies in the roof parted, and the new moon shone powerfully down on the new students. Caroline gasped as a single shooting star appeared in the skies, she didn't had the time to wish for anything!

_As this year is short,_

_so is my song!_

_Don't comment, because it is quite strong!_

_All of my song has a meaning;_

_Quite soon enough, you'll be dreaming!"_

Caroline shot a confused look around when the hat went silent, then she awkwardly began to clap for herself, drawing the other first-years with her. A girl next to her with short black hair sent her a grin and winked, clapping wildly. Caroline smiled back at her, noticing several redheaded people at the golden table was also smiling at her. A singing hat was wonderful! Such a great mascot for the school! Even though the last verse was kind of stupid..

The stern woman began calling names, last names first. It was such a formal thing to do, even in the '90s.. Caroline had much to get used to, waving around a wand and flying on a broom instead of watching TV and playing soccer with her friends...

"Pritchard, Caroline!" the woman called out, staring into the crowd of first years. Carolines eyes widened and she hurried up and sat on the tiny chair, before the old hat fell over her eyes. She let out a tiny squeak in shock, much to the rest of the room's amusement. Caroline blushed heavily and bit her lower lip.

_"Oh, take no notice, child! They mean no harm!" _a rough, yet delicate voice said to her.

_"Who the devil are you?! Get out of my head! Brick wall, brick wall.. "_ Caroline thought, imaging a red brick wall in her mind.

"Please don't do that, Ms. Pritchard, the hat needs to read your mind in order to sort you into a house.." a voice drawled from behind her. It was probably a teacher.

"A hat reading my thoughts.." she muttered under her breath in disbelief, but tore down the mental brick wall.

_"Thank you, dear.. Quite an mind you have here! Independent, sneaky and a lot of ambition! I guess there is no other house for you than-" **"SLYTHERIN!"**_ the hat called out, the rough voice loosing it's gentle touch. The green table exploded in applause, and Caroline hurried over to an empty seat. She was met with nods and questioning glances, but was distracted with a booming cry of **"HUFFLEPUFF!". **It was such a strange name she couldn't help but giggle a little. A tan boy a few seats down sent her a sarcastic smirk, and rolled his eyes toward the yellow table.

"Dunkinsson, Mary Bean!", **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**.

"Eurgh, another bloodtraitor.." a girl grimaced horribly. Her friends nodded with digusted looks on their faces.

"What is an 'bloodtraitor'?" Caroline asked her quietly, getting the feeling it was something everyone knew.

She turned her light eyes towards her and sneered, "Purebloods who associate with filth!" she said, staring at Mary with the dark curls. After a seconds she snapped over to Caroline again, "What was your family name? I did not recognize it." she asked in a lighter tone, but still hateful.

She seemed to mad for some reason. Caroline didn't know that there were filth among wizards( and witches, of course)! "It's Pritchard, miss." she answered politely, as if to not make her madder.

A toughtful glance, before the girl leaned over to her neighbour and whispered something. The boy shook his head almost immediatly, making the girl frown before turning back to Caroline. "Pritchard.. Where do you come from?" the girl practically spat at her, brown hair falling into her grey eyes.

Caroline jumped a little, feeling nauseous. "I-I'm from Wales, miss!" she stuttered, feeling at least a dozen eyes on her. God almighty 'imself, make her stop asking questions..

"Your mothers maiden name?" came a smooth voice from the opposite direction of the brown-haired girl. A blonde boy with cold, grey eyes stared at her(Did every bloody slytherin have grey eyes?!).

Carolines eyes hardened and lost all warmth at the question. "My mothers maiden name? Why ever would _you_ need to know that?" she asked coldly, straightening her posture in her chair.

The boy smirked lightly and turned his eyes to the girl next to Caroline, "Yes, Leslie, why ever would _I_ need to know that?" he asked with a short laughter. He didn't think it was funny.

"If I'm not mistaken, your father is Rowan Pritchard." a voice said over her shoulder. Caroline turned and saw that a lot of the golden table had turned their chairs and was watching the exchange. One was a bushy haired girl who was staring at me with.. PITY in her eyes. _Pity!_ I nodded with a sour look on my face.

"How would you know him, _Mudblood_?" crooned Leslie with a ugly smile.

'Mudblood' frowned, and threw me another look, as if she were asking for a signal from me to speak. "Rowan Pritchard is quite famous, I'm surprised you don't know about him, Malfoy." she said challenging him.

Malfoy looked like he didn't care about that, "Tch."

Leslie raised her eyebrows and grunted impatiently, waiting for the damn mudblood to reveal her knowledge.

"Rowan Pritchard is a satanistic, sosiopathic killer. He's been under locks since '86."

Caroline had ducked her head, but raised it to glare daggers at the girl. How could she know that! Only muggles knew that, and mostly didn't go 'round remembering the names! "And?" Caroline hissed at her, "Get your hearing checked, they were asking me about my mother, not my father!".

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her chair to her table. "_I_ just think it's weird how a muggleborn got into **Slytherin**." she stated loudly, making all conversations amongst the Slytherin vanish.

Something heavy and cold replaced the energetic butterflies from mere minutes before. This was bad.

Malfoy and Leslie pushed their chairs away from Caroline and stared at her like she was a parasite. "You're a mudblood?!" cried a disgusted little boy on the opposite side of the table. The next thing Caroline knew, someone threw their goblet at her. Not just pouring the scalding hot tea they had in there over her head, but also making the heavy goblet hit her in the head, making her bleed. In a matter of milliseconds she felt the immense heat and pain spread with the water. A long, horrified scream of pain was let out of her mouth. A hundred chairs scarping, outraged yells and a booming voice of **"SILENCE!" **was the last thing her brain noticed before it went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Carolines eyes opened, and she was laying in a white room. The bed was soft and she felt freezing cold suddenly. She raised a hand and touched her face, expecting a bandaged or a swollen and misshapen face, but it was smooth. Maybe smoother than before. Caroline coughed violently, and steps hurried over to her bed.

"Come on now, honey, drink it up.. There, all better..!" a lady whispered soothingly as she pushed a goblet of something to Carolines lips and made her drink. It tasted awful, she almost hacked it up again, but she pushed her chin up so Caroline had to swallow. The poor girl tried to talk, but all that came from her mouth was a patethic whimper.

"Oh, my dear.. How could they let this happen to you?" the lady whispered sadly as she let a warm hand caress her cheek. "I'm going to talk to Albus, they won't get away with this.. In broad daylight! In front of the whole school!"

Soon after that, Caroline passed out again.

"I can't believe this.. Albus, can you not transfer her to my house?!" a female voice said hopefully. Transferring? Is that even possible?

"Minerva, you know we can't do that. The hat places students where they fit the best, among those who are fitting." Headmaster?

Someone laughed like it wasn't a big deal at all, "Oh, the girl will be fine! It's like what I wrote in my second book;-"

"Be quiet, Lockhart! She will not be fine! She is a muggleborn in a house of anti-muggles! They just threw scalding tea at her!"

"Still, I will leave an autographed book here for her! Well, the girl is probably a fan, so I'll leave a photo as well! Lucky you, miss... Miss..."

"Pritchard."

"Miss. Pritchard! Wonderful name!"

What a crazy dream, I'm probably delirious from whatever that nice lady gave me.

"Now, now, Minerva and Gilderoy, let's leave miss. Caroline alone.."

"Goodnight Headmaster."

"Goodnight Pomfy."

Caroline turned her head to try and see who it was, but groaned in pain.

"Oh, dear, try not to move so much!"

Caroline succumbed to another goblet of foul tasting liquid and fell asleep.

The next morning, Caroline was dressed in her green-decorated uniform and sent off to breakfast by a protesting and worried healer. Caroline walked down with heavy steps. Next to her walked red-clothed Gryffingdors who sent her incredulous looks. The same bushy haired girl from yesterday came next to her and coughed, trying to get her attention.

"Not you again.. Haven't you ruined enough for me?" Caroline groaned, making the girl wince.

"I'm really sorry about that! I don't know what I was thinking.." she looked really lost.

"I don't care what you were thinking, I know I'm going to have hell for the rest seven years because of you! Thank you so very much, MUDBLOOD!" Caroline spat at her and hurried down the rest of the stairs. She pushed her way through the masses of people( getting a lot of curses) and sat on the farthest corner of the Slytherin table, closest to the staff table. The stern lady from the sorting sent her a small smile, which Caroline sent back.

The breakfast went silently, except for whispers of "Mudblood, disgrace, stupid mutt, get out of here, bitch etc.". Feeling like someone was dripping hot wax down her face, leaving a red-hot trail between her eyes, clouding her vision with burning ambition. As she lifted her goblet and saw the usually transparent orange was a putrid dark red, stinking a very familiar smell that she hated. In the red liquid made out of something green and rotten, the word "Mudblood" floated.

Caroline lifted her eyes to the awaiting Slytherins before she threw the goblet down the table. "You know what I loathe?" she adressed the whole table calmly, and when no one answered her, she said; "Hypocrites.". Her blue eyes stared without emotion at them. "You call me mudblood, wait, you call us mudbloods!" Caroline said with a smirk, gesturing towards the other tables and raised her voice, "At least my cousins don't marry each other!"

Not a second after she uttered that sentence, the hexes flew among the cheering. Caroline was prepared and dove under the table for protection, and when she heard Dumbledore yell something, she ran out of the Great Hall with a giant smile on her face. She ran and ran until she reached a toilet. She stopped immediatly inside, and looked curiously down at her sopping feet. "What is this?" she wondered out loud, getting a loud wailing sound as answer.

"Who is it!" a girl screeched, sounding like she had just cried.

"It's just me, Caroline Pritchard, the only mudblood in Slytherin.." Caroline said sarcastically with a little smile on her face.

"That's what that Black used to call me! Mean Slytherin he was, Orion Black!" the girl snarled before erupting into sobs.

Caroline winced. Who's Orion Black? "I'm really sorry about that." she said, wondering why this girl wasn't at the feast.

The girl suddenly giggled, "But it's nothing against how I died! Oh, dreadful day it was!" she said in her high, girlish voice.

Died? Oh, she's a ghost then. "How did you die?" Caroline asked the (apparantly) ghost.

A slightly pudgy girl with dark hari in pigtails and glasses, wearing an old-fashioned Hogwarts School uniform floated through one of the stalls with a smile. "It was horrible." she confided me with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

With a gaping mouth and wide eyes, Caroline stared at the translucent girl. "Wow." she drew the word out in three breathless syllables. "No wonder you're so sad! What a horrible life you had!" she said and brushed away stray tears on her cheeks. Myrtle beamed at her, having sobbed forth her entire life history to this student, a blond haired girl with a small face. She strongly resembled a girl she once saw in a painting in her life.

Caroline smiled at the strangest ghost she's ever met. Probably also the most pitiful one. She rose from her sitting position on the floor and deeply regretted the decision to sit at all, noticing her sopping wet bottom. Myrtle giggled girlishly at this, but frowned at the deep glare in Caroline's eyes. "Point your wand at your (giggle) bottom and say "Scourgify". Think of your skirt as dried and clean, manifest it in your mind." she explained, looking in amusement at the other girls clumsy swish towards herself.

Caroline felt a warm sensation, much like a magical wind go through her skirt and slightly sting her backside as well. She winced and lifted her wand while fanning her hand to cool down mention body part. Myrtle made a show of rolling around screaming in the air, wiping her cheeks and sputtering about many things that went into gasps for breaths she did not need. A few minutes passed before she calmed down and sighed a heartfelt sigh. "It's been years since I laughed like that.." she muttered before sobbing and disappearing into on of the toilets with a sad shriek.

Caroline relaxed her raised eyebrows and pretty much scuttled out of the bathroom. Outside she met the sight of an impatient foot that were tapping in the puddles surrounding the door, splashing water around on the floor. She lifted her eyes with a gulp and met the stern eyes of professor Snape. He sneered and grabbed her arm, dragging the sputtering girl behind him as he marched back to the big hall. "Where are you taking me?" Caroline finally got out, wincing at her quivering voice. He was absolutely terrifying!

She was flung, none too gently, into the cold brick wall, and was met with the equally cold black eyes of the professor. "Ms. Pritchard." he drawled, making her swallow and her eyes go wider. "I am, as you may not be informed of at the moment, the Head of Slytherin." he said with an unwavering gaze. "That's your house." he continued in his silky voice. Caroline felt like she should nod, and felt her neck quaver slightly under the weight change. He seemed satisfied with that because he continued to caress her face with his silky voice, scaring her even more.

"This house consist approximately 100 very angry, powerful, non fearing teenagers, Ms. Pritchard." She nodded again at this, the familiar feeling of dread returning to her stomach. "You are going to spend the next seven years with them. Eating, sleeping, studying, breathing. _Everything._" his voice dropped an octave, but she could hear him as clear as the faint droplets from the roof. Why was it leaking everywhere? "Is it smart to wave a flag, claiming your family tree in front of them, and as well insult theirs when it comes to that matter?" he asked her, black eyes looking bewitchingly into hers, probing into every cellular difference, looking frustrated and curious. Then the anger made them flat again. "Are you incapable of answering a simple question?" he hissed at her face, making her shoot back into the wall again.

"N-no, Sir!" she whispered, trying to escape his glance. He sneered at her again and was gone from her sight. Just as she was about to sigh in relief, a cold hand grabbed the front of her robes and dragged her away again ("_Would you try not to be such an nuisance?_"). Caroline felt like cringing until her skin crawled off her body and left her muscles in the delicious cold air. It didn't take too long before they stopped in front a plain brick wall. Snape threw me an blank look before spitting the word; "Crasse," at the wall. Caroline stepped back when the wall glided to the left into the the other wall.

A dark and surprisingly cozy hexagonal room with black and green interior graced her eyes. Thank god for no bright lights. The next thing was a bucket of something disgusting falling on her head. Professor Snape was conveniently not around to deduct any points and to see who the culprit was. Caroline remembered the smart spell that her new friend taught her and grinned at the shadows. "Rats blood? How classy. Scourgify." she waved her wand quickly around her head and heard a badly concealed gasp. She cocked her head with a much more sinister grin. "This'll be mighty fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I have forgotten to thank all of you fantastical awesomely people who favourite and review! I LOVE YOU! And so does Caroline, but she's kinda busy at the moment. Anywaaays; I know I'm a dreadful author who doesn't update soon enough. I mean geez. I'm lousy! Okay, enough of that. Now, I don't know how Welsh people talk, correction, I haven't bothered to find out, and I don't really care because I think it probably wouldn't suit Caroline. But when her family comes into play, they will have talking issues. Probably. Does she even have family? Dumbledore knows. Thank you again!**

It was a very uneventful day. A lazy, blue day with little sightings of a bleary sun. The students were prone to doze in class, especially in Professor Binns', in which the harsh droning of said ghost about the first goblin war was chorused by snores.

In the middle of this boring assemble was Caroline, sitting next to a fire-haired gryffingdor that had pushed her chair as far away as possible before she fell asleep. Now her long hair was constantly falling over Caroline's notebook. Although annoying, Caroline found it funny to poke the girl with her wand and watch her squirm in her sleep, whimpering.

Her amusing activities was cut short by the bell, signalling Lunch. The girl next to her jumped up and gasped at the sight of Caroline readying her wand at her stomach. "W-what are you doing?" she whispered, startled. Caroline blinked. What _was_ she doing? "I'm poking you." she shrugged and packed her things back into her shoulder bag.

"What do you mean, poke?" the girl gaped at her. She had big brown eyes and was actually pretty cute. Caroline smirked lightly at her and stabbed her wand softly in her side again, watching the girl lurch away in reflex. "You know, poke." she said and walked away from the sputtering girl, trough the door and vanished in the crowd that were cramming down to the Great Hall.

Careful not to hit anyone of the lazily walking students, Caroline stretched her sore arms over her head and let her mouth stretch out in a silent yawn. The last nights had been hell. War with the Slytherins could only let you sleep so much, at least when you lived in the same room with some of them. A couple of Jelly-legs hexes, wart-sprouting-hexes and a particularly nasty vomiting potion later, Caroline was sick of it.

Of course; she had responded to the offenders with some not-so-innocent pipe bombs. Sadly, not the muggle ones, but a bombs that exploded sooth and made them cough and sneeze for weeks. She had planted it in her trunk, and had left it unlocked, just to see how many dared to peek. Surprisingly many of the students appeared both soot-faced and coughing.

She'd seen Professor Snape give her a few raised eyebrows and disbelieving smirks, and took that as an sign of goodwill. But, then again, it could be malevolent plans in the making, so she didn't take her chances. In a nest of snakes, the smallest one should attach itself to the mother snake, but not uninvited.

Placing herself carefully on the chair with her back to the teachers, she felt literally hundreds of eyes on her. She knew that all the other houses knew about the war. And she knew that most of them supported her silently. Bloody cowards. The only ones who seemed to support her openly was that Granger girl, who did so much to her dread, and a pair of older redheaded twins. Apparently they fancied her, according to that scumbag Malfoy( to which she snorted him very unladylike in the face,) and they had made an campaign in Gryffingdor about how they would adopt her or something like that. They seemed like a pair of demented freaks. So naturally she liked them.

Her housemates made a show about placing themselves as far away from her as possible, and Caroline made a show about snorting at them, an act she had grown very fond of, as she thought she sounded like an particulary sweet piglet. They did not however, and gazed at her with venomously disgust. They were like one big happy family!

The sound of a chair being dragged across stone floor made her look up from her burnt chicken in suspicion.

"Fair princess of the East!" an obvious man-in-the-making drawled in his several-notched pitched voice. It was one of those twins. Ferry or something, whatever.

"Burning head of the South." she answered while blanching.

His duplet seated himself on the other side of the table, and instantly Caroline felt cornered. She also knew that again were people watching. Whoo, entertainment!

"Our mission is to save you, Princess, wether you like it or not!" the one who sat down said, his twin nodding like he had said something absolutely brilliant.

"Hmm, yeah okay? So merciful abduction then?" Caroline mused, sipping elegantly on her water bottle, which she carried with her everywhere.

"Right-o! You are brilliant!" they gushed in their pubescent voices, making her wince slightly, goodheartedly of course.

"When, where and whyfore?" she grinned at them, screwing on the cap of her bottle, putting it in her bag. The twins grinned and she felt two arms snake themselves around her shoulders.

"Why, right now!" one of them shouted loudly to the hall. "Our room!" the other one said slightly more quiet and winked at her. "And because we love you, Pumpkin!" they shouted together, making her swat them both somewhere below their stomach.

"Make my life hell, will you?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice as they groaned, "Don't call me pumpkin, and we have a deal." she sighed.

"Really? You'll be ours?" one of them grinned at her from hiigh above her shoulder.

She snorted, like the cute little piglet she was, "No, dumbie," she drawled and let her arms encircle their waists, "_you will be mine!_"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just notifying you all that I've gone mad. Terribly, I've fallen into madness. Ahahahahahaha! I'm gushing over you all in Norwegian in my head! I think I'll write some norwegian. Just for you. Heihei! Eg er glad i deg! Hihihi, don't try to put that in google translate, you won't get much out of it. Maybe that should be my thing, writing in Nynorsk and you begging me to tell you what i wrote? Haahm, maybe.. _SEND ME MESSAGES AND FIND OUT!_**

Caroline presently sat, quite comfortably too if she might add, in the 4th years Boy dormitory. The room was equipped with four four-posters beds and was dressed nicely in red and a warm yellow and brown, maybe just because it was the Gryffingdor dormitory. As if she'd sit in the Slytherin one!

She sighed and leaned back on the very soft bed, which belonged to George, one of the twins. She had an liking to call them different welsh names, according to how they acted. But together they were simply Tomos(1). _Her _Tomos, if you please.

"Now, as you are seated and not too shocked about our frivolous lion ways," Fred said while fluttering his hands around girlishly, gaining an "Hear, hear!" from his brother, "we welcome you, Princess, to our humble castle!" he finished, bowing so abruptly Caroline jumped a little. Then she laughed delightedly and clapped.

"I thank thee, Delwyn(2), for the loving welcome to the lion's cave!" she said, blue eyes sparkling slightly in the dim light.

Her Tomos clapped their hands together and acted awed at her speech. Then they bustled around in their room, trying to find something. And after a few tears in a fellow Gryffingdor's bed sheet( "Jordan'll never notice!") and a few crashes with the furniture, they returned to Caroline with a roll of pergament, ink and a feather pen. Caroline wrinkled her nose at the old fashioned thing as they scrawled down a few lines at the pergament, signing the end of it. They beckoned her over to them with a smile.

Caroline slipped carefully off the bed and walked leisurely over to them. She looked suspiciously at the slip of white paper, and grabbed the wiltering feather pen. "Let's see what you have written.." she muttered while she read the chicken scratch.

**_As this contract is signed, Messrs Fredric Gideon Weasley(3) and George Fabion Weasley(3) hereby swear to protect _______ as their lawfully partner in everything if not all things, especially in crime. They also will see that she is kept blissful for the rest of her breathing life._**

Under this text they had signed their names in some unrecognizable circles and fancy twirls. Caroline shot a look at their obvious, innocent facial expression before sighing. She dipped the feather pen in the ink bottle, and scrawled in her name in the missing spot.

_**Caron Lilian Gwendolyn Pritchard(4)**_

She heard one of them coo as they read over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at their antics. "Your name is adorable! But let's get down to business!" George said while his eyebrows moved wildly up and down on his forehead. Caroline figured it meant to serve as an signal, but as the innocent piglet she was; she didn't get it. Her reaction was to tilt her head and blink innocently at him. Which made her world suddenly dark and smelling like wool. Ah, he was hugging her.

"'Orge!" she sputtered against his sweater, which tickled her nose, "Le'ggo!".

"Anyway," she heard Fred continue, sounding strange, "we need to get down into the common room!" he moaned and she could practically _see_ him put his hand to his brow and scream pathetically. Like the girl he really was. This picture made her snort with laughter, which in turn made George pick her up and carry her around, gushing over her cuteness. Which made her pinch his vertically challenged muscles(5) until he apologized.

And it was in this state that she was introduced to a full common room of hungry lions. Laughing, held bridal style by one of their more popular students and _laughing. (_Did we mention the laughing?) According to Fred it went quite well, because his little sister managed to point, gape and then sputter indignantly for about five minutes before she blushed like an radish an crawled back into the couch, between a red head that stared and that Granger girl. It was all very amusing, so Caroline took that silent awe-cooking minute to snort loudly and throw her hands around George's neck. To this, he blushed prettily, but she didn't notice.

"All your laughter belongs to me." she warned, pointing a daring finger at the smiling and snorting persons. "And snorting is my forte! So shaddap." she said with a grin, still held securely in George's arms. Then she yawned a little, "It's time for me to return to the nest." she murmured sadly. She didn't exactly look forward to it. God forbid she'd go one night without being pranked, bullied and overall bothered.

George seemed very reluctant of letting her go. "Hey, oi! Slumber party!" he suddenly bellowed, marching right back into the dorm, followed by screams of laughter by the lion population. "What the bloody mary's wrong with you?" Caroline inquired not-so-quietly, prodding her blunt fingers into his chest. He merely shrugged and launched her on the same bed she had sat on earlier.

"Now, as your partners, it's our duty to protect you! And you are very not-protected in that basement area! So, we'll simply not let you go there." Fred popped in with his logic, making George go "Aaah," until he remembered he looked foolish, since it was his idea.

Caroline frowned at them, standing there all duplicate and annoyingly logical. "I can't sleep here! It.. it.. It's really vulgar fashion for an underage girl to sleep in the same room as an grown man!" she said and grinned, feeling a little logical herself.

But George's grin went leering. "We're only fifteen." and Fred nodded his asset, only without leering.

"Damn." she sighed in defeat. "But, I do like your beds." she looked on the positive side on her situation.

The next morning she would find out that a certain Househead did not find that a good reason to spend the night in the Gryffingdor tower, especially not in the room filled with fifteen year old boys.

**This was my very/slightly welsh chapter. Err, yes. That pretty much wraps it up.**

**1 - Tomos. It's a welsh boy's name, from Thomas. It means twins, so you see why I chose it. **

**2 - Delwyn. It's welsh( and unisex), yes of course. It means Pretty and Fair. I thought of it as a jab at his girlish antics.**

**3 - Yes, I gave the twins middle names. I named them after their dead uncles, Gideon and Fabion. it would be weird if Fred was named Fredric Fabion, so I switched.**

**4 - SUCH A FRICKEN' LONG NAME! Hm. Let's make you guys find out what her name means! And whereever did I steal her last name? :P**

**5- Yeah, I don't know what that is.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hmm.. I'm going to try to write during school hours :S As long as my teacher don't catch me.. I'm supposed to write an referance text about a stupid book anyway. I'm gonna write long, longer and longest here! I actually have a plan! (Ohohoh, 1.758 words on one hour :D I just had to gloat a little,) hahahahahaha!  
**

**(Snape POV - DETENTION - TALK - GROUND WALK? - DRACO MEETING - BACK TO NEST OF HISS)**

Severus Snape was usually in a bad mood. One of the reasons was his past of course, another was the need to sit in midst of the entire school, which he loathed, every day. To amuse himself he glared at particularly weak members of the stranger houses, that is; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffingdor. He was currently glaring down his personal favourite, Longbottom. It was all in a secret ambition to get him to glare back, maybe even sneer. Currently it was a failure, but who knew. A flower needed constant attention, did it not? He cracked his stiff neck, enjoying Flitwicks hysterical jump and glare at his action. It was an acceptable morning.

He raised his goblet to his lips when a sudden realisation made him pause. His eyes glided over to his own table and his eyes widened. There was no one seated at the upper end. Where was that blasted girl? He met his godsons eyes and he shook his head. Negative. Snapes smirk died and so did his mood. If she wasn't here for breakfast, and hadn't slept at the dorms... Something had happened. No outsider took his snakes, muggleborn or not. His eyes glared forcefully on the stranger houses, looking for an guilty expression.

"- why, you're right, Minerva! Such inter-house companionship is hard to find! You must be proud of your house!"

Snape turned his head to suddenly that his neck cracked again, making Flitwick fall under the table and emerge again, muttering curses in Gobbledegook. He ignored the Charms professor, and continued to listen in on Dumbledore and McGonnagal's conversation. Inter-house companionship didn't bide well with him, nor his stomach.

McGonnagal, the old cat, beamed at the old buzzer, loosing her stern appearance for once. "Yes, even though it_ is_ allowed, it has never happened before, so I let her stay." she blinked with an somewhat happy expression. Snape had to hold down a growl of disapproval at the revelation. Oh, this did not bide well at all. A familiar pair of laughter made him glare at the direction of the most awful of the stranger houses. The lions was in a good mood today, like they had had a fresh kill. Snape sneered at them and his eyes wandered after something that didn't fit. A green tie stuck out among the red, her face was blushing and she decked one of the Weasley twins across the chest, for something. He also heard a faint snort through the loud talking that swarmed the great hall. How strange. Snape narrowed his eyes and decided that his lust for food was long gone, so was his good mood.

He stalked quietly, like a predator down the stairs, and he knew his face was stripped of emotions. That always put the lions off, not knowing how he felt. Her golden hair almost made him think of gold in the sunshine, but he pushed the thought away. "Miss Pritchard." he drawled smoothly. He saw several people tense within hearing range. Good.

She turned with cold eyes, "Yes sir." she drawled back, making the twins breath in sharply.

Snape bit back a smirk, remembering that she was not obedient. "I didn't know you had switched house." he dangled the words over her head, if she confirmed, she would hear that was in fact not possible, if she denied, she would have to move.

She did neither, she simply shut her mouth and raised her chin at him, eyes sparkling.

"Do try to remember the way around here. Or I will assign someone from your house to help you." he sneered before walking out of the great hall, his cloak billowing behind him. He heard a muttered _Git, _but ignored it in good grace. After all, it was double potions today, and he saw plentiful of opportunities to take away points. Maybe not such bad morning after all.

* * *

Caroline gritted her teeth in annoyance as she prodded her waffle. Of course the old bat would give her trouble. If she wasn't at her table being hounded, he was doing something wrong.

"Bloody git." Fred seethed, drowning his pancakes in grape jelly. He was pretty disgusting when he ate. He put jelly on _everything_. Caroline saw him sneak a spoon into his juice, and saw the orange liquid turn a lumpy grey. Yach! "Trust him to ruin a day, we oughta bother him a bit. What ya say, oh- brother of mine?" he sipped his drink, and Caroline gagged in disgust, getting petted on the head by Angelina Johnson, the beautiful black girl who sat next to her, "You get used to it." she comforted her with soft brown eyes.

"Hmm.. Yes. We can test some of our.. Oh! Caroline, you have flying today don't you?" George interrupted himself with throwing Caroline a smile from the other side of the table.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was about to say they were going to use on Snape. Curious, they had some business that she simply had to know. One day, she would figure it out and confront them. She shrugged and smiled back. "I don't really like the idea of flying on a broom. I've flown in planes plenty times, and one time my.. I went skydiving. It was fun, but scary, since I had almost no control." she winced at her cover-up. She really didn't hope any muggleborns were around to-

"You went skydiving alone?!" an outraged voice justified her paranoia. Really, was that Granger girl everywhere?

Caroline grabbed her bag and hitched it over her shoulder, she sent a quick smile at their curious glances and ignored Granger. "See you guys later!" she called and hurried out of the great hall. When she was in the hallway she breathed out checked her wristwatch. She had plenty time to get herself to the grounds. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to talk about such things. Those memories wasn't supposed to come back up anymore! Especially not with _them_.

Caroline heard excited chatter behind her but didn't bother to wait for any of them. Her only comrades were the older students. The younger ones were slightly wary of her, and thus stayed away. Except a Ravenclaw, that sat with her in some classes. But people called her looney, so it didn't mean as much, she supposed. The sun stung her eyes, and she stuck out her tongue in disgust. Too bright weather.

A woman stood on the ground, surrounded with brooms. Even from a distance she looked stern. When Caroline had arrived at the meeting place, bestial yellow eyes were on her, daring her to move. Madam Hooch was a intimidating woman. Caroline could see her and McGonnagal drinking tea together, staring each other down for practice.

"You're early." she snapped at her, closing in on her cloak with tightening eyecorners. She didn't like snakes then. Good for her. "You weren't here the first time, so we'll do the introduction again, then the others can fly for themselves while you learn."

Caroline stared at her silently, not blinking. If she managed to unnerve this woman, she could start smiling at her next time, and watch her shiver. That would be fun. Sadly this attempt was interrupted on Madam Hooch's part when the other students arrived, looking curiously at Caroline, who still stared. Madam Hooch cleared her throath and ordered them to stand next to a broom. Caroline didn't move and Madam Hooch was about to snap at her when she noticed she already stood next to one. With stressed blotches of red in her cheeks, she told them how to command the broom into their hands.

Caroline's hand was smacked painfully when the broom shot into her palm. Damn, she thought, I hoped it would lie there. Madam Hooch set up restrictions for her classmates, blew her whistle and then turned to her. "You know how to fly." she stated coldly.

Caroline glared at her and shook her head, "I would like it if you'd stop making assumptions about what I can and can't do." she drawled.

Hooch bristled. "It is my assumption that your parents learnt you how to fly." she snarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"With all respect; if my parents tried to learn me to fly, they would have been locked up." she snarked back, adopting her teachers stance. "As they are muggles."

The memory of a blanching Hooch, who went really pale and dropped her arms uselessly against her sides, would still make her smirk. Prejudice was amazingly fun when it worked her way.

"M-muggles? But you're a-" she stuttered.

"Slytherin, snake, yes I know. Haven't you heard? They don't actually _like_ me." she smiled coldly at the reduced woman.

"I suppose they wouldn't." Hooch coughed awkwardly. "Look, I didn't know.." she trailed off, looking incredible guilty.

"Eh, nevermind. Some prejudice is hard to kill." Caroline yawned while waving her hand like it didn't matter. But it kind of did. Even if seeing someone being reduced to a bubbling mass of insecureity was fun. Of course, Caroline's meaning of "fun" wasn't like everyone elses. It was a mean and cruel sort of humour that wasn't very charming. "So, are we going to fly now?" Caroline said and felt like she should be excited or scared shitless. She was neither, but she felt a cold anticipation enter her stomach. Absentmindedly she felt Hooch carefully adjust her grip on the broom and tell her how to kick off the ground.

Then she felt her weight support itsels entirely on the broom, and her curls blew out of her vision. The sun made the lake sparkle beautifully. And the forest seemed greener than the greenest jade. The wind rushed around her, and she felt a little less than safe. Adrenaline pumped in her blood and she knew she was grinning crazily. She heard Hooch shouting to the other students to lean lightly and want to go in a direction. Caroline hummed softly and started to guide the broom, caressing the wind and felt the need to go faster. And the broom shot off!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sneered to himself as he remembered what he had to do before he went to his dorm room to play chess with Blaise. Find that stupid girl. "I can't fathom the reason Snape would be interested in her.." he growled under his breath, passing a few Hufflepuffs. He snatched up an interesting conversation and realized that they were first years. He glared at their backs as he wondered about this rumor.

"I know! And Michelle said she threatened Hooch so bad she began to cry! She's so mean!" a young boy with a downward nose spat.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the thought of Hufflepuffs hating someone. Then he remembered something about Madam Hooch being a Hufflepuff herself. That explained the animosity against the threat. Still.. Something was off about it, as it usually was when something was told from person to person. He grinned suddenly, feeling upbeat the moment he saw that golden hair swing with the pace of those small feet in front of him.

"Pritchard." he called with a smirk.

"Malfoy." she called back, but continued to walk. Draco felt like she was playing some sort of joke on him. Probably a muggle game, he decided and sneered in disgust of being included in something so filthy without knowing it.

"Halt, Pritchard." he snapped, his longer legs catching up with the short girl. She was almost goblin height. Maybe he should tell her, to watch her face.

"Do you need something, Malfoy? I don't want to waste my time breathing in the same space as you." she drawled in a perfect drawl, making Malfoy wonder where she learnt that.

"Your meeting with Professor Snape; I'm here to show you the way." he said coldly, while thinking of how much interesting she would be if she was a pureblood bred witch.

"Lead the way," she hummed to him, with wide innocent eyes, "as a first year I know nothing, you know!" she blinked, and a horrible grin crossed her face, making him shrink slightly in shock. He narrowed his gaze at her and sniffed, leading her to the dungeons. He wouldn't lower himself to react visibly to her taunts. She had, after all, proved herself to be a hard mudblood.

He tapped on the wooden door and scowled darkly at her, hearing a "Come in," being snapped from the inside. Good, he was in a foul mood. "Later." he heard her announce his departure and he scoffed loudly, going to the common room.

Caroline was about to grab the handle when the door glided open, completely silent. Wow, really creepy, potions professor. She smacked on a smile with juust enough of the crazy intent and was prepared to scream something she had heard in a movie when she was dragged in by her arm. She groaned and was put into an awkward and uncomfortable chair.

"You cease to fratanize with the strangers." he commanded even before he sat down in his own chair. How rude.

Caroline huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I already have." she silked, imitating him.

He glared. "You do not hang with the Gryffingdors?" he inquired, raising an black eyebrow.

Caroline tilted her head and blinked. "I'm sorry, but what does they have to do with strangers?" she asked innocently.

"They _are_ the strangers."

"They are no stranger to me, _sir_."

"You will not be with them, you should be with your own house, for your own good."

Caroline snorted, "I believe we hang around each other the last weeks enough for this year. I think I might get an overdose of my own good."

Snape sneered at her sarcasm and leant his elbows on his desk. "I thought you learnt something from what I told you the second day. Are you deaf to the truth, Pritchard?" he growled at her.

"I have. I am not appreciated by those who are deemed most alike me in this building. Therefore, logically, I seek out others. I do not see the problem." she bit.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your logic is faulty. It may work for now. Your friends are strained for time. All fifth years aren't they? In three years you'll be in a puzzle in how to relate to everyone else, who has grown from you, and is already against you. It is logic to seek friendship inside your house." he said and glared at her down his big nose.

The girl responded by pursing her lips and rubbing her right shoulder with tense fingers. Snape tucked it away in his mind as a thing to figure out what was. Then she sighed and her stiff back loosened and she fell back into the uncomfortable chair. "We're at war with each other, professor, I can't stop them,and frankly, they started it." she grunted.

Snape's eyes brightened at her surrender. "I will convince them that you are not worth fighting, miss Pritchard." he said smoothly, triumph faintly shining as flames in his coal eyes. "Shall we?"

The walk to the common room was silent, and the paintings did not even take a second look at the persons walking past them, snoring loudly in their frames.

Snape raised his eyebrow at her over his shoulder and placed a hand on the stone wall, muttering; "Suscipio."

Caroline hardened her eyes at the dim lightning caused by the fireplace. She knew they were in there, waiting for the professor to leave her to be ravished.

"All reveal." he commanded, his eyes on the dark corners of the room. She heard breaths of air, and eyes reflected the light of the roaring flames. Green, blue and brown. They all looked red. "My snakes have all ganged up on the new nestling, because of her heritage." Snape began, walking into the center of the room. He seated himself in one of the tall leather chair. As he sat, it scraped against the floor when it slowly went into the center of the room. The flames behind him made him look like an creature of the underworld.

He unfolded his hands and looked exasperated. "I cannot have that. Our society views as leeching bastards, no better than who our parents are, or what they did." he said, not looking away from Caroline. She heard hisses of displeasure from several places around her. Snape nodded to himself, his hands folded again, elbows on the arm rests. "Will we sink so low as those prejudiced people?" he asked, and again the hisses returned. He smirked to himself. "I thought so." he said, a light warm melted his voice to a caramel level. "I welcome Caron Lillian Gwendylon Pritchard to our nest as our fellow snake. I trust you will make her feel welcome, and learn her as one of your long lost sister of mind." at his words, a faint surge of magic went through the room, growing in size until it was a big dusty outline in the dark that shimmered faintly from the sparse light.

Caroline gasped and felt the air around her grow heavy, and something stabbed her through the stomach. She grabbed it with a cry, looking for blood. There was none, but she felt something pushing its way up her throath. She opened her mouth and watched in shock as a gust of dusty like cloud emerged from her lips. It breathed a gasp in her voice and she saw it part in the air, and heard many breaths, out of synch. Snape smiled at her and waved his hand at her.

"I present your guardian and teacher; Millicent Bulstrode. You will teach her everything she needs to know, ms. Bulstrode." he said, and a tall girl came out of the shadows.

Her dark eyes sparkled and her smirk was abselutely gleeful. "Of course professor."

**Oh gushi-gushi-goo. Aww, wasn't this long? I wrote it in few hours! Gloat, gloat, I'm so proud of myself for getting my ass into gear! Sooo.. I knwo some of you may have expected some war where Slytherins experienced a wake-up call or maybe got hurt really bad; but I like my slytherins. I'm going the soft way, with a muggleborn acting like them to make them understand what they do wrong. Aaah, sleep now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now, maybe some of the first true angst in this story.. Gah, you just be prepared with the knowledge that Caroline is indeed an disturbed young girl who had to grow up way too fast. Plus, I'm making Astoria Greengrass(Younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, Astoria will be Dracos wife,) a year older than she really is.**

**(The song is mine. Do not use, it. No, I have no melody, it's just pretty.)  
**

**WAKING UP, FEELING DRUGGED ON MAGIC, SEE STRANGE INSTRUMENT WHICH DRIPS - QUIET DAY, SHOW THE STRANGENESS IN IT ALL - CONFRONTATION IN WHICH SLYTHERINS DEFENDS HER - BAD DREAM - HORROR, SOMETHING SNEAKING AROUND, KNOWING-THE EMPTY ROOM ON FOURTH FLOOR.  
**

It was an annoying sound of droplets dripping in her ears. Caroline felt an faint buzzing in her head and moaned incoherently. Her hands shook. She couldn't see anything but darkness, and that insufferable sound only got louder. In a moment of clearness, Caroline reached out a hand and tugged weakly on some heavy cloth, and realized she was indeed lying in bed. And then the whole experience came lurching back to her, making bile rise in her throat at the faint feeling of having.. _Others_ in her, connected to her.

_Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop._

She supported herself weakly with her hands and pushed her body up into a sitting position. She felt like dung, like something so filthy it had been forced out of someone and simply laid there, stinking. Caroline sniffed and duly noted that she needed a shower. A loud sound and pressure and light bloomed her face and she groaned.

"You need to get dressed." a girl commanded, but not in a unfriendly way.

Caroline blinked away her tears and squinted at the girl in front of her. It was that Greengrass girl, she was quiet. And also very, very blonde. Caroline saw her dark eyes narrow at her lack of response and nodded her consent, stiffly rising from bed, faintly wondering how she got there in the first place. She shot the room a wary look, seeing two other girls walking around calmly, doing their everyday routines as it was a normal day. She didn't remember their names, but one was quite ugly and one was adequate. They weren't _special_.

_Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop._

There was that sound again. Caroline tried to locate it in the room she would now live in, but she didn't like too much. Her eyes swayed away from the high torches that seemed so very out of place in her life at the moment, and hit a shimmer of silver. Carolines legs shook as she walked towards the intrument, and she listened to the quiet disagreements of her roommates as her attention was soly on the little, round shape. It was an egg. Under the egg, it was an bowl, in the same shimmery silver. In the bowl, there was a layer of liquid silver, which located the dripping noise. Caroline wondered about the mechanism and uses of the egg, when an exasperated Greengrass actually pushed her into the bathroom, promising to wait for her to get done and hurt her if she didn't come out in fifteen minutes.

Caroline took a quick shower and put on her robes as in a daze, noticing absentmindedly she couldn't focus on her reflection in the mirror. The faint pressure on her arm made her smile as she listened to the grumblings of the Greengrass girl. She wondered what her first name was, but an rumbling of an thunderstorm made her lose her focus. She was ravenous, and Greengrass was walking very slowly.

"Do you mind walking faster? I'm really hungry." Caroline asked, groaning as her stomach rumbled threateningly again. The girl blinked hesitantly then smirked cruelly and brought up the pace. Caroline regretted it almost, feeling the strain on her muscles. It was all forgiven when she smelled the food. Caroline blinked and felt herself being put into a chair. Had she blanked out the entire way?

"Eat, Pritchard. You look like an sick person." someone commented, free of emotions from her left.

Caroline started to fill her plate with all sorts of food, stuffing it in her mouth and swallowing. She was starved! It was like trying to put out a fire. And there she knew she would have to start at the bottom, but she knew food took a little time to process, so after two plates of various types of food, she leant back and sipped slowly on her water. Pumpkin juice was disgusting, really.

"Have som vegetables, they'll maybe make you grow some inches." someone drawled, and Caroline glared, feeling like letting her head fall on the comfortable table and sleep the whole day. She couldn't get an clear image of who was speaking to her, and it didn't bother her that much. Her food was covered by a parchment, and Caroline squinted carefully, feeling disgusted when she saw her ketchup slowly seep through the thick paper. Then someone hauled her out of her chair again.

Caroline frowned as the imagery that was mirrored in her eyes by shadows and reflected light zoomed past her in a fast, silent blur. People were waving their wands, writing dutifully on paper and scowling out of the windows. She felt like someone had pulled her soul out of her body and left her empty shell on the chair, left to be dragged around for hours, ignoring comments that she knew people said to try to gain attention from her, and she felt them grow concerned.

Millicent Bulstrode was a gigantic girl. She was tall, wide and had a sharp face with a down-turned nose. She was frowning at her as she lead her to an familiar place; The infirmary. Madam Pomfrey bustled around, probably making concerned noises and shooting the other slytherin suspicious glares. Lights flashed in front of her eyes, and Caroline shut them with a groan. Her body felt heavy, so heavy. She could just fall..

Into a cold field. Her hands gripped the moist grass, that had grown out of height, standing abandoned in the dark. Caroline's breath turned to gasps as she started to crawl through the field, her dress getting drenched by the caressing strands of grass. Caroline paused in her crawl and looked down at her knees in shock. She indeed wore a dress. It was a knitted, blue dress, a real plain dress that she knew she shouldn't be wearing at the moment. This was Ma Aeronwy's dress, that she knitted for her when she was six years old. She didn't bring it to Hogwarts, did she?

A sound of something breaking made her flatten herself to the moist ground, hoping the fading blue blended in with the greenish yellow. Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste when she caught a whiff of the wind. Something rotten.

"Oh, hath thou hidden from me, my greatest treasure?" a voice teased, slurring the words into a mockery of the song.

Caroline bit back a gasp and her hands stabbed into the ground, trying to cease her shaking. Of all places, she would end up here! And that dreadful song, that she vowed she would never hear again.

"Cannet child'eth come and dance?"

"Luna rise and shin'th upon our join'th hands."

Heavy feet came closer, and the singing became louder. And the smell.. it was moving with the man. That monster, that freak!

"Wonnet child'eth seek my eyes, as my eyes seek hers?" the voice was slicing through the air. Joining it was a metallic sound, a steady swish.

Caroline couldn't help but gaze up and looked into a blue gaze, painfully reminded of her own. He smiled.

"My child'eth will sleep softly tonight." his lips parted as he sang, and his arms went above his head. A flash of green eyes and she screamed in terror as she was sprayed with the foul-smelling liquid.

_"Caroline?!" _

_"Pritchard, wake up this instant!"_

Carolike sat up and screamed in fear as she met a blue gaze, and in reflex she struck out her hand towards them and her feet hit lower, before she jumped a distance away and held her hands up defensively.

And saw Lockharts pitiful form on the floor. Holding a very private part and biting his perfect lips with tearful eyes. Blue eyes! His groan made her smile for a moment, but then she remembered her dream and went stone cold. What was the date? Her eyes went over the walls, and her search ended in dissapointment, "What is the date." she asked dully, staring past the pathetic professor on the ground.

"All Hallows Eve, and professor Lockhart here thought he could wake you from your magic-indiced coma by staring at you and yelling." Draco Malfoy commented dryly from the side of her bed, looking with amusement shining in his eyes at the man. "It worked, though with some.... effects."

Madam Pomfrey huffed at the display and shot a quick spells on Caroline, nodding to herself in a hesitant manner. "It seems I have no reason to hold you here any longer. You were lucky, mss Pritchard, we were just about to send you to St. Mungos." she commented with distaste.

Caroline nodded her thanks, and got out of bed on wobbly feet. Malfoy wrapped his fingers around her elbow and steered her out of the was thankful fopr the support, especially when her feet felt like they were going to collapse any moment, and her muscles strained with every step.

"You didn't look surprised."

Caroline shot Malfoy a look.

He sighed, "When I mentioned the date, you weren't surprised, or even shocked."

Caroline swiftly shifted her eyes to the floor. She shoyld have guessed that he would have commented on it. "I suppose I didn't really care. I had a long nap, that's all." she said airily. She noticed him smirking, obviously not believing her.

"Of course." he said, but she knew he was merely leaving it rooted for a better time, probably going to dig up more information before bringing it up again. "Are you hungry, or are you still sleepy?" he asked innocently.

Caroline smiled at the jab. "Actually, I think I will be going to the toilet. So you may leave me here, Malfoy." she said, watched him flush lightly.

He nodded at her when she thanked him for his assistance, and she continued on her way to the closest restroom. Her eyes followed the slight dramas that was happening in the portraits on the way, wondering if the Hufflepuff ghost knew his portrait was acting very lewd against the ladies near the lake. Especially with the giant squid playing his part. Caroline shuddered and looked instead ahead of her, remembering that it was quite a while since she had visited Myrtle. And judging by the sopping floors, Myrtle was in the mood for some talking. Caroline smirked, leaned a hand against the wall for support as she got closer to the slight turn before she would stand in front of the doors to the rest room. All the watery sounds around her really.. Pressured her needs, so to speak.

But her needs went out the window as she turned and saw a boy with dark hair lightly touch a cat hanging from a candlestick. It was petrified.

"What's going on in here?" a sharp voice commanded.


	8. So sorry for the uberlong wait!

Caroline turned around and met the horrified expression of a raggly old man. "Missus Norris!" he wailed loudly, running past her and towards the boy, who had backed up against the wall.

"YOU!" he cried and started to gain on the flinching boy, "YOU KILLED MISSUS NORRIS!"

"I didn't!" he protested, holding his hands in front of his body as to protect himself.

"The heir of Slytherin has returned. You'll be next mudbloods!" Draco cried, sounding like a child re-enacting a fairy tale. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him and he winked at her. "You're practically half blood, Pritchard." He stage whispered with a sly look on his face.

Something massive moved in her side vision and she saw Granger shake her head in what appeared to be disbelief at Malfoy's comment. Next to her stood that very ginger boy, who seemed more confused than anything. Caroline felt the need to say something silly well up in her, but carefully repressed it, not wanting to look foolish right at the moment people had started to accept her in her own house.

The dark haired boy looked very upset and apparently didn't know if he should watch the cat or the enraged old man.

"Dear me, what is the all this ruckus? Shouldn't all of you be in your dorms? Percy, what is the meaning of this?" a voice demanded, the Scottish dialect giving away the person's identity.

Caroline could see the dark haired boy get taken by the arm and dragged off as she was in a similar position, except it wasn't the headmaster that dragged her, it was Malfoy, and he did not stop snickering until he had to say the password to the wall.

"I must by the way congratulate you on your choice, Pritchard." He said, lightly pink in the face from all his snickering.

Caroline frowned at him; "What choice?" she wondered.

He raised one of his dark eyebrows and smirked. "While Weasley's are dirt poor and bloodtraitors, they are some of the oldest families, and have stayed pureblood through 15 generations. I'm actually related to the Pater Familias through my mother." He explained, watching her turn even more befuddled. He rolled his eyes. "That one twin obviously has his eyes on you as a potential bride." He sneered at her, as if she was an idiot for not seeing it herself.

Caroline felt her jaw go slack and exclaimed quickly; "I'm ELEVEN! He's like fourteen! We hardly know each other." She glared at him and felt her cheeks warm up.

Draco simply smirked and shrugged, "Even though you _would_ in theory break the pureblood line, you are after all a Slytherin. I figured that youngest one would marry the Know-it-all- Mudblood anyways!" he chortled slightly and nodded at one of the older students, his hand suddenly at her shoulder.

"It is not uncommon to get marriage proposals while in school you know, even Mudbloods get them time from time." He ventured on into his lecture about marriage traditions in the magical world and how she should get used to them.

Caroline went to bed slack-jawed and vaguely disturbed, and couldn't stop blushing whenever she thought about George. At midnight she felt the need to use the restroom suddenly come pressing back in full force, having apparently forgotten it in all the excitement. She sprang out of her bed and ran out towards the girls' bathroom, where all the drama had happened. A tiny minute later she slipped on the wet floor, screamed, heard a loud hiss echo in the cold corridor, and something yellow flashing in front of her eyes before she froze, and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**When will the author remember you? Nevaaar! This is a weird chapter. I am currently having History, writing a text about the Norwegian King who created the law of the country: Magnus Law-mender Håkonsson :) Just so you know. I'm _that _cool.  
**

"CACHU BANT TI CACHU MES!" a howl echoed through the infirmary. "DOS I CHAWARAE EFO DY NAIN, PEN CACH!" a girl roared angrily into the dark night, ignoring an elderly lady's advice to keep quiet. In the shadows, professor Snape winced at the painful screams that tore from her mouth. He had found her, lying outside the second floor girl's bathroom, in a big water puddle, staring into the air with unseeing, black eyes. He managed to magic ropes around her before she got up from the ground, and levitated her calmly while she screamed obscenities in what he guessed was welsh.

Professor Dumbledore was brought in by Madam Pomfrey, who after a look in the screaming girls eyes had almost collapsed in shock. He stood in his bright green, clover-decorated pyjamas and was rubbing his eyes wearily, not really reacting to the screams that threatened to shatter their ears.

"MAE DY FAM YN LLYFU CACIAU-!"

Snape cast a silent silencio on the monstrous girl, tired of her noise. As if suddenly noticing him there, the headmaster turned to him.

"Did you see the culprit, Severus?" he asked, with his big blue eyes still and flat.

Severus shook his head, "It was a scream that catched my attention when I was out looking for students." He explained, watching as Madame Pomfrey spelled the girl still with an annoyed look on her face and force-fed her an elixir into her frozen screaming mouth. Her pitch black eyes was shining in the torch light, looking like black water. And they were looking straight on the headmaster, glaring with an hellish force.

Dumbledore frowned and sighed. "There is nothing we can do, but wait for Miss. Caroline to become herself again.. Maybe she saw the offender before she lost her mind completely." he sighed again before turning his back on the hateful glare from the supernatural eyes.

Snape looked after him until the door shut and he was mainly a green and white outline against the window in the door, although because of the texture he was also muddled about, so if he hadn't known it was Dumbledore, he would have guessed it was a Swamp Monster from an old Horror movie. Severus shook himself lightly, getting out of his train of thought. He shot a quick look over at the bed, which Madam Pomfrey now pulled the curtains shut about. He would come back tomorrow.

Fred was very worried. Ever since the Slytherin House as a whole accepted Caroline into their ranks, he and George hadn't seen much to her, except when she was a walking zombie, and even then she was surrounded by the snakes, who actually _HISSED _at them when they came close. And now she hadn't even showed up for breakfast.

"Even though I don't know why you're so fascinated with her, I mean she's a snake!" Ron's loud voice cut through the morning chatter as he looked at his morose brother. "Honestly, George, you're acting as if she has died or something-" he began, and Fred clapped his hand over his mouth just too late.

"**DIED? **What do you mean, died?" George, who had previously been holding his head in his hands, snapped up so rapidly he knocked over a can of pumpkin juice(which Fred had poured jelly into) so it soaked three trays of toast before a sixth year charmed it away.

"You idiot, Ron! He hadn't thought of that yet!" Fred hissed angrily to his younger brother, who just looked strangely at George who was pulling at his hair and wailing loudly.

Professor Snape cringed at the high wailing from the Gryffingdor table. What a bunch of nitwits.

"She's dead! Oh, the queenliest death of them all for our little queen!" George said and held a hand over his heart, the other rising towards the sky.

Now even Fred had his eyebrow raised up towards his very bright hairline. "Okay, George, when did you see her?" he smirked at his brother.

George held his posture for a few seconds, whimpering pathetically, before sitting normally with a casual look on his face. "Tis' mornin'." he grinned at Ron's gaping. "We had a nice chat about some bloke called "Spear shake", and did he write some bloody weird stuff!" he waved his arms around.

"Honestly, it's _**Shake-speare**_, George." Hermione huffed, (making Ron gloat in pride. (I'm just putting that in parentec for laughs, not really part of the context)) and thus began the heated argument of muggleraised people in the vicinity about what exactly this Spear shake bloke was really named and whether or not he had a Dyslexia, which Fred guessed was a type of glasses that made you see all cluttered.

Dismissing the uninteresting topic of the other masses, he leaned over to his brother, who was drinking pumpkin juice, without jelly he noticed- disgusted.

"How are you really faring about the fact that your top ten broad is eleven and has spent more time in the infirmary than in the school?" he asked, cross-eyed as George started to shake his head.

"First," George started to speak, holding up a finger, "Technically, the infirmary is in the school," he ducked a swatting hand "Secondly! She's twelve years old and 5 days! That's not too bad! One year and 344 days apart!" another finger sprang to life, "and lastly, thirdly, number 3 : I'll just begin to stalk her more efficiently." he finished his ranting and his middle finger finger sprang up between the two others.

Fred scowled at him in good nature, pushing his brothers fingers down to form a fist. "What happened to her this time? I thought the snakes accepted her?" he asked seriously, holding his brother fist.

George's eyes clouded over. "Something possessed her." he heard his brother breath in sharply. "It was most likely a young wind demon, I overheard some officials from St. Mungos say."

"How did a demon, of all things, come into Hogwarts?" Fred demanded angrily, getting an heated glare in return. "Did they just shrug at you?" Fred asked in a softer tone, trying not to catch the attention of the others, who were almost reaching the point of no return in their argument, where all known facts were on the table and there were nothing left to discuss.

George sneered angrily at the thought of the man with the purple robes with a white star on the chest, shrugging calmly, while Caroline laid sleeping on the bed, trail of tears on her cheeks.

_"It seems like your girlfriend will have to sleep for a while more. I got rid of the presence inside her, but she is very tired. Probably screamed for hours, poor thing." _

"Doesn't matter.. She's fine, now." he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What did he mean your 'girlfriend'?" a voice piped up next to them.

"RON! It's rude to eavesdrop!" Hermione scolded him from behind her sandwich.

George pulled his brother into a rough noogie much to the protests of both him and Hermione.

Angelica grinned at the brotherly affection and then gasped. Heads turned to her, curious. "Look! She's back!" Hermione whispered shrilly with wide eyes.

"Oh no."

* * *

It took good three hours in the infirmary to make her stop screaming, they said. In that time they had found the time to cast a translating spell from Welsh to English, and started translating her insulting shrieks, much to her embarrassment. A very young and grinning healer-in-training, who had been dragged along for experience, wanted to learn welsh and wondered if she had a sister. Caroline glared him away from the room.

After gulping down a last spoon of something really vibrant blue, she was given her uniform, sparkly clean, and sent down to eat.

And there she went, hair oddly blowing after her as she went. "Stop that nonsense hair of yours girl!" a particularly wrinkly portrait of a Victorian woman hissed, strongly resembling Draco Malfoy.

Caroline ignored her and walked quietly down the stairs. On her way she passed some Slytherin seniors, who halted in their greeting to stare at her void expression.

"Pritchard- _what's wrong with your hair?_" Ursula Veliere gasped in shock as she turned away from her boyfriend to see what was wrong with the new girl.

"Everyone say my hair is nonsensical, but no one say why my hair is so." Caroline muttered quietly, giving them a brief angered look before wandering on, the rest following as if watching a particularly interesting child.

"Oh no."

Caroline glared at Fred who had uttered the optimistic sentence, and then had promptly slapped his hand over his mouth. She stomped over to the bunch of redheads and seated herself in the suddenly free chair next to Fred. With strong eye contact with the offending twin, she lifted carefully a slice of wet ham and slapped it on his face.

Tense silence followed, only broken by the sound of the slice of ham happily sliding down his face and onto the table with a wet _splat_.

"GOOD WOMAN, PRITCHARD!"

"YEAH, EMASCULATE YOUR MAN!"

Caroline glared at the suggestive comments, all who probably thought Fred was George.

"Assholes." she breathed softly before chugging down a glass of water. George snickered, getting an heated glare from his brother. Fred wiped his face with the tablecloth, groaning at the smell that no doubt bombarded his senses. "I hate ham, I hate, hate, hate, haaate ham!" he complained to all and everyone who would listen.

Caroline glanced away from the twins to the other people around her. Mostly a wide-eyed green gaze that stared at her. She frowned at the messy haired fellow and raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, Harry! Better not make eyes at my girl!" George warned the boy, who gaped and started blushing bright red.

"No worries, mate, he be into a total different broad, anyway- How are we gonna break the news to the Ravenclaws next Sunday? Dungbombs?" Fred intervened and changed the subject quickly.

"Nah, too old school man."

"Charming the knights to follow them and making caww-caww noises?"

"Now we're talking harassing; I like it."

Hermione huffed loudly in disgust, drawing Caroline's attention- which got momentarily lost in the impressive detail of the girls hair. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one with a brain around here." the girl complained darkly, making the dark haired boy with the toad cringe sharply in response.

"Anatomically impossible." Caroline answered, making Hermione gape at her.

"You're talking to me again? Am I forgiven?" she asked hopefully, a smile building at her lips.

"Definitely maybe not."

"What?"

"Under what circumstance should you put your head between your knees?" Caroline dead-panned.

"If your feeling faint, sick or if there is turbulence in an aeroplane." Hermione answered promptly with narrow eyes, gripping her fork.

"Who had to take poison for poisoning the youths heads with dangerous information?"

"Socrates!"

"Sir Isaac Newton also invented, what?"

"The colour wheel!"

"Who is most dangerous of the lion, male or female?"

"Female, as they are faster and are used to hunting down prey!"

"Then why is the Gryffingdor emblem a male lion?"

"Because Godric Gryffingdor was an sexist illiterate jerk!" Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth in shock, checking if anybody heard her say what she said.

"Don't worry, George put up a shield around us." Caroline smiled softly at the girl. "I like you, Hermione, maybe we can be associates."

Hermione grinned back at her before taking her hand.

Caroline was tapped on the shoulder. When she turned she met the black eyes of Professor Snape, who swiftly motioned with his head that she should follow him.

"Madam Pomfrey wanted to do some check-ups after some new information was revealed about your medical history." he murmured as they walked up the long trek to the infirmary.

Caroline stiffened for a second, hair blowing dangerously before she sighed and followed him again. The next ten minutes of walking was in tense silence.

As the doors swung shut after them, Caroline regretted ever going to the toilet last night for the second time.

"Hello, Roli."


End file.
